Fight to Win
by RunningfromDarkness
Summary: Sequel to The 76th Hunger Games.  Katniss and Gale are forced to live apart, never to see each other again. Gale vows to one day find a way back, and give Katniss the life she longs for.  But there's only one way to do it...
1. I'll Return One Day

**If you haven't read my previous story, _The 76th Hunger Games, _don't read this until you do. It won't make any sense.**

**Here we go, the first chapter! I've been busy with stories for another site, so I can't guarantee how quickly you'll get each chapter, but it should never be more than a week wait. Enjoy!**

_Several weeks have passed, and I'm now living in the Capitol. Katniss and I were forced to announce on camera that we were ending our relationship. Everyone was crushed, but I couldn't care less. What matters is Katniss and I. Here, I'm forced to date other girls, kiss them, act like I'm falling in love. But if I don't, President Snow will care everyone I care about, though at this point, I'd think it would be better for Katniss. She's sunken into a depression, and I don't know what to do. I haven't seen her in weeks. Thanks to Haymitch, Effie, and Mom, we've been able to send letters, but it's not enough. I want her with me, want to hear her voice, feel her arms around my neck. But I never will, according to Snow. I miss the woods, miss the quietness of District 12. But most of all, I miss Katniss. I have to get back to her, have to give her the life she's always wanted. And there's only one way to do that. The Capitol must come down._

Gale Hawthorne stared at his TV screen, a dejected look on his face. It was like his life had ended. And in a way, it had. He could never see Katniss again, never see District 12 again, never get the life he dreamed of. He and Katniss had been forced to announce publicly that their relationship was over. It had just been one nightmare after the other for the past few weeks.

"_Hey Gale!" Katniss called, walking into his house._

_Gale sat at the kitchen table, a lost look on his face. _

"_Gale?" Katniss asked, hurrying to his side._

_In a flat voice, he responded, "President Snow came by today. He said…he said I have to move to the Capitol. He fears I'll start a rebellion, so he's separating us. In exactly one month, they'll arrive to take me there, and that will be the last time I'll ever see you again."_

_Katniss had stared at him, not quite comprehending what he was saying. Then, it seemed to hit her, and she suddenly flew from the house. Gale didn't go after her, just stared off into space._

_Later that night…_

"_Why? Why must they do this?" Katniss cried into his shirt._

"_I don't know." Gale replied, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_I can't lose you Gale."_

"_I promise, that no matter what, I'll find a way back to you. Someday Katniss, I'll end this once and for all."_

_They had spent the next month spending every spare second with each other, but the day of Gale's departure arrived all too soon. He had given her a Mockingjay necklace, to remind her of him. She had promised she would wear it always. They had given each other one last hug, doing their real goodbye back in the woods. With people watching, they couldn't have risked acting like they were in love. _

_The last view he had of Katniss was her standing in the middle of the road, slowing watching the hoverlift fade from sight, and taking the boy she loved dearly with it. Her still form, the despondent look on her face, the tears threatening to spill, had made him long even more to make her happy, to give her the life she so dreamed off. He vowed that one day, he would find a way to be with her, and end the Capitol's rule._

The doorbell rang. Sighing, Gale got to his feet, and went to answer. A bubbly girl dressed in bright clothing grinned at him.

"Gale!" She exclaimed, running into the apartment, and dropping a kiss on his cheek. He groaned inwardly. Not Silvia again.

She flounced around his apartment, dropping her bags everywhere.

"Silvia…now is really not a good time."

She didn't even glance at him, just continued removing her various jackets, and scarves.

"Come here precious." She cooed, and Gale knew what was next. Silvia wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips against his. He had to fight the urge not to push her away. She smelled of perfume and lipstick, both which made him gag. Katniss had always admandantly refused to wear perfume of any kind, and when she did wear lipstick, it was never in globs.

Silvia finally pulled away. "You, are going shopping with me today."

"Silvia, not again."

She stared at him. "But Gale…" He sighed. Those Capitol people weren't used to being told no. And knowing his families' lives depended on it, he pasted on a fake smile.

"What was I thinking? Of course I'll go with you." She squealed, and ran to grab her bags. He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering Katniss' Mockingjay pin. He couldn't risk wearing it, but he always kept it with him.

Silvia pulled him out the door, and he was subjected to a long day of hurrying from store to store, watching Silvia try on endless amounts of clothes, and carrying all her bags. By the time he got back to his apartment, he was dead tired. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Effie.

"Gale, there you are! I've been waiting for hours!" She exclaimed.

"Effie…" He warned. Technically, Effie didn't really have a reason to visit him a much, and if she had been waiting for hours, she had to have a pretty good reason for it.

"Oh right. What I meant to say was I've been waiting a few minutes. You've been invited to a party on Saturday…" She began. Effie was usually the one who brought him letters from Katniss, and to avoid suspicion, she'd always arrange for him to go to another party, or social event with her as an excuse for her being at his apartment.

"Sounds great Effie." He said in a tired voice, and threw himself down on the couch. Effie removed the letter from her coat, and handed it to him. He took it, but didn't open it right away.

"I'm so tired of this Effie." He murmured. "Having to deal with all those Capitol girls, going to party after party, being followed around by crowds of people every time I leave the apartment. I can't keep doing this."

"You have to Gale. For the rest of your life. You'll get used to it."

"I don't WANT to get used to it! It's only been 6 months, and I don't know I'll face another minute, let alone another 50 years!"

"And President Snow will expect you to marry eventually." Effie sighed.

"Don't remind me." I growled, reaching for the TV remote.

"If it's any comfort, I know a rather, well, normal girl, who would like to meet you. She's sort of like Cinna, from the Capitol, but not like the Capitol."

"A rare bird."

"Oh, they're not that rare. Not everyone here likes all the fancy clothes and make-up. Anyway, I'll bring her by tomorrow."

"Whatever." I started flipping through the channels, and after a moment, Effie slipped out the door.

I glanced at Katniss' letter, picked it up, and slowly opened it.

_Dear Gale,_

_We need to stop writing to each other. It's been 6 months, and I still miss you as much as ever. I live in a world of sadness, a world I'm desperate to get out of. I'll never fall in love with anyone else, but I need to move on from you. We'll never be together, no matter what you think. And if I'm always writing to you, I can't move on. I'll live in this state of lonliness, always longing for you. I love you Gale, but I can't think about you. Not knowing that I'll never see you again. Even if you write to me, I won't write back, and I won't read your letters. It's over Gale. The Capitol won. They've shown us once again that they can do whatever they want to us, and we are powerless to resist. President Snow will probably expect you to marry anyway, and if I keep walking around, looking like somebody died, Haymitch is going to lose it with me. I have to get on with my life, just like you have to get on with yours._

_I wish we could have been together, but we can't be. We can't live the rest of our life wishing for what could have been. We could have had a happy life together. I sometimes imagine what it might have been. I like to think we would have married, maybe had a couple kids. We'd live in the Victor's Village, and have a quiet, but happy life. I long for that life, and on good nights, get to visit it in my dreams. But it'll never happen. We have to accept our life the way it is Gale. You said you'd find a way back to me, but you won't. The Capitol's too strong, and you could never beat them at their own game. We have to stop yearning for what our life could have been like. It's no way to live, and you know it. So please Gale…don't write to me. But no matter what happens, I'll always love you, till the very end of time. _

_Goodbye Gale._

_Katniss_

I stared at the letter for a moment, then whirling around, slammed my fist into the wall. Tears streaming, I leaned against it, the letter I clutched in my hand. Struggling to keep back the waterfall of tears, I wished so desperately to see my girl on fire.

Two Years Later

I walked through towards my house in the Victor Village, my bag of purchases slung over my shoulder. I had dropped some coins by with Hazelle, visited some of the shops, and was now headed back home.

When I walked in, my mother was starting dinner in the kitchen, and glanced up as I walked in.

"You got the items I asked for?"

"Yeah." I said in gloomy voice. Idropped the bag on the counter, and left the room. My mother stared after me, but didn't say anything. Two years ago, I had written my last letter to Gale, telling him we needed to stop writing, needed to move on. I hoped he had, for I sure hadn't. I just hadn't been able to. I had mentored kids in the Games, but both times, someone from the Career Districts had won. I had tried to find Gale, but President Snow had made extra sure that it was impossible.

The television beeped, alerting us a mandatory broadcasting was coming on. My mother left the kitchen, and Prim exited her room.

Caesar appeared, his hair dyed purple.

"Citizens of Panem, this is Caesar Flickermen, bringing you the latest news from Panem! And today is a very special occasion for two important Capitol citizens! The camera pulled back, and I saw Gale and another girl standing with him on a stage. My heart dropped. It couldn't be…

"Let me introduce Gale Hawthorne, and Poppy Ellling! Gale, just what is the occasion?"

Gale grinned. "Well Caesar, we're engaged." I stared at the screen, all the color draining from my face.

"That is some wonderful news Gale! Now, being a former Victor, your wedding will be quite something."

"I sure hope so Caesar. The bigger the better, right Poppy?" She nodded excitedly.

"Citizens, lets get Poppy and Gale to their wedding in style! Tune in later as their big day nears!" The screen went black. I didn't say a word, just turned, and walked quickly to my room.

"Katniss?" Prim asked worriedly, hurrying after me.

"Go away Prim." I snapped, and slammed the door to my bedroom. I crossed the room, seized Gale's hunting bow from a shelf, and threw it at the wall. It clattered to the floor, and I gave a vicious tug on my Mockingjay pin, the fabric ripping as it tore free. I hurled it at the wall, a sob chocking me. I sank to my knees, and leaned against my dresser, letting the tears flow freely.

After the public announcement with Caesar, I took Poppy back to her apartment, then hurried to my own before the wall holding back my emotions crumbled. What Katniss had to be feeling right now…I didn't want to know. She'd hate me for sure, but there was nothing I could do about it. President Snow forced me to marry somebody, and Poppy, she was nice, and a lovely girl. Nothing like Katniss, but I couldn't have her. So I took Poppy, since I could at least put up with her.

This wasn't the life I wanted. This wasn't the way things were supposed to work out. When I pictured my future, I saw myself married to Katniss, the two of us living in our own house in the Victor Village. We'd have a young child, or maybe one on the way, and we'd be happy. But never in a million years would I have pictured this.

I wanted to write a letter to Katniss, to try and explain, but even if she would bother to read it, there was no way I could get what I wanted to say down on paper. And besides, Effie would have had a hard time getting it to her, since she was being restricted at how much she could go to District 12. Guess President Snow had noticed how much time she was spending around me.

The past two years, well, they had been hard, but I had managed. I had gone to the Games, dated girls, lived as best I could, but getting married to Poppy? This would be even harder. Now, I'd not only have to put up an act in front of the cameras, I'd have to do it in private too. For the rest of my life.

I leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it till I was sitting on the floor. How could I possibly do it? How could I pretend to be in love with someone when I was really in love with someone else?

I stood up and slowly wandered towards my desk in the corner of the room. My fingers brushing up against the chair, a small slip of paper hidden under a book caught my eye. Haymitch's phone number. I picked it up, and stared at it for a moment. I couldn't live my life with Poppy. She was a wonderful girl, but she wasn't for me. And those kids in the Games…each one's death tore me apart, knowing we had come so close to ending it all. The Games were more brutal now, harder to win, lasted longer, and often with a few twists. Like last year. Gifts hadn't been allowed. It was like a Quarter Quell every year. And life in the districts was much stricter I had heard. Especially in District 12.

I knew what I had to do. I knew what had to happen. The Capitol had to be brought down. The Panem citizens couldn't keep living like this, couldn't keep having to subject to the harsh rules and laws of the Capitol. The Capitol's rule had to end.

My eyes flickered up to the small camera in the corner of the room. It had been there for there months now. Wouldn't want me to start a rebellion, now would we? I glanced back at the piece of paper in my hand, and after a moment, slowly reached for the phone.

**What do you think? Good start to the sequel? Tell me what you think in a review! **


	2. The Rescue

**I know, I know. It's been over a week. I got busy with other stuff, and just couldn't get back to it. But here we go! Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table, staring off into space, when Haymitch suddenly walked in.

"Get out Haymitch. I don't feel like talking to you." I snapped. Haymitch gave me a hard slap upside the head, and I glanced up sharply.

"What the heck did you do that for?"

"Because I felt like it. Come on. We've gotta talk."

"I said I don't feel like it." Haymitch seized me by the collar, pulling me till we were just a few mere inches away from each other.

"Listen, I've got news, and you're going to want to hear it. Now get outside." He hissed, shoving me backwards a little. Startled a little, I quickly scurried outside, Haymitch on my heels.

Haymitch began talking as we made our way to through the Victor Village.

"Gale called me last night." My eyes instantly narrowed.

"If it's about Gale, I could care less."

"He still loves you sweetheart. He had to choose someone to marry, and it couldn't be you. Trust me, he doesn't love that Poppy girl."

"He doesn't?"

"You know him better than that. Now as I was saying, Gale and I have both realized that another rebellion has to happen."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Another rebellion? Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't you want to see Gale?"

"Yes, but not at the cost of others' lives!"

"If we stop the Capitol, we'd be saving countless. Anyway, we're going to kidnap Gale."

"Kidnap Gale?"

"We have to make it look like it wasn't by his choice, that he was forced to leave. That he hasn't been putting up an act this whole time."

"What can I do?"

"Stay at my house tonight. We'll get an escort."

"What kind of escort?"

"You'll see." We reached the center of town, and Haymitch walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

Later that night as I sat quietly on Haymitch's couch, my thoughts kept going to Gale. The thought of getting to see him made me giddy with excitement, despite the earlier announcement. Haymitch sat across from me, drumming his fingers on the coffee table. Finally, he stood up and whispered, "It's time." We got up, and headed for the door, careful to close it quietly.

I was dressed in dark pants and shirt, a black bow slung over my shoulder. My Mockingjay pin was on as always. Haymitch crept silently through the streets, keeping to the shadows. He lead us to the train station, going around the building, and towards the tracks. We had to avoid a few Peacekeepers, as well as get past some cameras and fences. Security had sky rocketed since the rebellion. But Haymitch was equipped with gear, and got past them rather easily.

As soon as we had reached the tracks, Haymitch began walking along them, quickly and quietly.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"A couple miles up ahead, there's a train stopped for a few hours. There'll be someone waiting in one of the storage cars to get us onboard. But we have to hurry." Haymitch picked the pace up, me having to nearly run to avoid getting left behind. After a several minutes of walking, the train grew into sight.

Haymitch hurried along, and when he reached one of the storage cars, quietly rapped three times on the door. The door inched open, a pair of eyes appearing.

"Haymitch?"

"The one and only."

"Inside, quickly." The door was pushed open a few inches more, and Haymitch and I scrambled inside. A man in his late 30's stood there, and offered me a hand as I jumped on. I took it, and he closed the door after me.

"Just in time. The train was about to leave." He said.

"At least we made it. Katniss, this Devon, an old friend from the capitol."

"The legendary Katniss Everdeen. Never thought I'd meet the Mockingjay face to face." I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I'm not that famous."

"You're not that ordinary either. Make yourselves comfortable. It'll be a few hours before we arrive. And as soon as we get there, you'll have just a couple minutes to get off. I'll make a distraction to help you avoid being seen." Devon said.

"Thanks my friend." Haymitch spoke up, leaning back against some boxes as the train started up. I took a seat, fiddling with an arrow as the train rushed onward. A few hours passed, and the train began to slow down.

"Get ready." Devon whispered.

The train came to a complete stop, and Haymitch silently guided me over to one of the doors. On the other side, Devon "accidently" knocked off the train car. Instantly, Haymitch leapt off, yanking me down with him. We were at a train station, and we slowly made our way out, keeping to the shadows. The sun was beginning to rise, and we quietly slipped out.

We made our way through the city, keeping to alleyways, and abandoned streets. Finally, we reached a large apartment, and Haymitch quietly knocked on the door. Effie answered it.

"Come in, come in." She ushered, and we darted inside. Effie's apartment was a lavish place, brightly decorated with colors everywhere. It was entirely her taste.

"Where's Gale?" I started to ask, but Haymitch clamped a hand over my mouth Effie led us to a small closet in her bedroom, clothes hanging on one side. It smelled like perfume, and I had to fight not to gag.

Haymitch motioned me in, and Effie closed the door behind us.

"We can't risk getting Gale until nightfall. Effie agreed to hide us until then. You couldn't speak because the Capitol might be monitoring whatever's said. They wouldn't have cameras, but they'd have voice detectors." He pulled a couple sandwiches out of his bag, and silently handed on to me. I nibbled on it, then leaned back against the wall to take a light nap.

When I awoke, Haymitch was shaking me. The closet door was open, and he left, me right behind him. We slipped out of Effie's apartment, and out into the empty streets. We had to avoid a couple Peacekeepers, but soon had arrived at what I assumed was Gale's apartment. Haymitch opened the door, and I went past him, instantly spotting Gale on the couch. He was asleep, his chest slowly moving up and down. I stopped, just staring at him for a moment. Haymitch gave me a sharp whack on the head, and went over to Gale. He pulled out a large bag, and yanked it over Gale's head. Gale moved, obviously awake, but he didn't make a sound. Haymitch gently swung the bag over his shoulder, and pointed me back out of the apartment.

We crept silently along, and I began to fear my pounding heartbeat would give us away. My heart was in my throat, and I worried that the plan would go wrong. I had lost Gale once. I couldn't lose him again.

Gale's POV

The instant the bag went over my head, I was awake, but knew it had to be Haymitch. Excitement filled me, knowing Katniss was just a few feet away, and that I could finally leave this life behind. I was carried for several minutes, where to, I had no idea. I heard a door open, felt myself set on the ground, and the bag torn open. Haymitch stood over me, and I clambered out.

"Well, stage 1 is complete." Haymitch said. But I hardly heard him. There, standing in the corner, dressed in jeans, and a dark top, her hair in its usual braid, was Katniss. She looked more beautiful than ever, and I could hardly breathe, being so overwhelmed just to see her. She was fighting back tears, and suddenly, she was flying towards me. She crashed into my arms, and I held her tight, not daring to let go. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and I spun her around, a laugh escaping me. She made a choking sound as she started to laugh through her tears too. I hadn't seen her 2 years, and being this close made me happier than I'd been in ages. She threw her arms around my neck, a huge smile appearing on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back. Despite being in the middle of a mission, at risk of being discovered, I felt lighter than I had in ages. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I don't love Poppy, I don't love any of those other girls. I never meant to hurt you." I said softly.

"Shh. I know you didn't." She whispered, burying her face in my neck. For several moments we stood there, till Haymitch finally cleared his throat.

"We've gotta get going lovebirds. An escort will be waiting to take us District 13."

"District 13? But it was destroyed." I said in surprise.

"Yes, but there are still rooms we can use. Effie, and I have been busy, getting a force together."

"Haymitch, how are we going to defeat the Capitol?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. It'll be several months before we can attempt to. It's a long process."

"But wait…what about Prim, and my mother?"

"At this very moment, them, and Gale's family are being airlifted out of District 12, as well as several others that will help us. Beetee is being rescued, as is Johanna. Now come on. We can't miss that ride."

Haymitch opened up a panel in the ceiling, and climbed out, reaching down to help us. I clutched Katniss' hand, not wanting to let go. A soft smile was on her face, her eyes loving as she gazed at me. I cloud see we were in an abandoned warehouse, and reaching the door, we disappeared silently into the night.

**he moment you've been waiting for. Katniss and Gale's reunion. I promise the next chapter won't take as long. And the chapters will be a little shorter than the ones in the first story. Besides, you'll get updates faster anyway. Review please? Those who do get spoilers, and thanks to much to everyone who has!**


	3. Setting up Base

**Busy week again. Not entirely pleased with this chapter, but with my schedule, it's what I've got. Enjoy!**

Haymitch led us to the outskirts of the Capitol, where there were few buildings. A hovercar was waiting, and Haymitch silently pointed for us to climb aboard. Effie was waiting.

"Effie? You're coming with us?" Katniss asked in surprise.

"Honestly Katniss. You really think I have anything waiting for me here?"

Katniss gave a small smile.

Haymitch took a seat at the wheel, and slowly guided the hovercar upwards. It was a small one, with only one other room.

"How did you manage to get a hovercar, Haymitch?" I spoke up.

"I have connections." Haymitch replied, not bothering to look at us. "Get comfortable. We'll be flying for a while. Might as well get some sleep while you're at it."

I took a seat to the side, gesturing for Katniss to sit with me. She snuggled up close, wrapping her arm around my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her close, plopping a kiss in her hair. She let out a little sigh of contentment, and Haymitch pretended to gag.

"Great. Now I get to listen to you two lovebirds." He rolled his eyes, and Effie shook her head in amusement. She sat near Haymitch, apparently helping him with the hovercar. I paid them no attention, just drifted off to sleep with Katniss.

I awoke to Haymitch standing over me, looking irritated. "Wake up, sleeping beauties. We've arrived."

Katniss' eyes blinked open as she stared groggily around her. I eased myself out from under her, and glanced out the window. Below us was the remains of District 13. A few other hovercars were landing, and Haymitch landed ours.

Katniss got up, and looked out, a hint of sadness appearing in her eyes. But she quickly brushed it away, and opened the door to the hovercraft. I climbed out with her, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"So the two lovebirds were reunited. At last." A sarcastic voice drifted towards us. Johanna Mason strode over, her boots thumping on the ground.

"So you survived Mason." Katniss said dryly.

"Course I did Everdeen. And I'm amazed you managed to mentally, being away from your precious boyfriend."

"Oh shut up." Johanna cackled, and a figure getting out from a hovercar caught my attention.

"Beetee!" I was rather fond of the old man, having worked with him quite a bit during the rebellion. A smile played upon Beetee's lips as he saw me.

"Gale, good to see you." He greeted. He was holding a cane, but looked as stable as ever.

"Good to see you as well. I wasn't sure if you had made it back."

"That I did. Wouldn't have ever thought I'd fight another war though."

"Oh, I hoped I would. The Capitol's gotta go."

"Well, let's just hope we can win this time." I nodded, and glanced around, noticing lots of other people climbing out of hovercars.

"Where'd all these people come from?" I said aloud.

"Everywhere." Haymitch answered, appearing from behind me. "We have spies in every single District. They recruited soldiers, and helped arrange to get them here."

"So quickly?"

"While you've been parading around with girls in the Capitol, I, along with many others, have been busy."

My eyes flashed. "I did what I could Haymitch."

"I'm not criticizing you kid, just stating the facts."

"So who's leading this thing?"

"You and Katniss."

"What?" Katniss gasped from behind me.

"You're the Mockingjay sweetheart. And Gale, well, he's become the second face of the rebellion."

I gave a small nod. "Whatever it takes to bring the Capitol down."

Katniss gaped at me. "But Gale? Leading this? Planning everything? Having the fate of the Districts laid in our hands?"

"Katniss, we don't have a choice. Plutarch is dead, Boggs is dead, everyone who led the last rebellion is dead!"

"I'm not."

"You were a symbol, not someone who made all the decisions."

"And you two won't be doing it alone." Haymitch spoke up. "Trust me, we wouldn't leave it to a couple of teenagers."

"Thanks." Katniss sarcastically.

"Katniss." I placed my hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "The Districts need us. They can't continue to live under the Capitol's rule. We have a chance to bring the Capitol down, to end Snow's tyraide. And we've got to take it."

She was silent for a moment. "Gale, you saw what they did to me. I'm not the girl that hunted in the woods 4 years ago. The Games changed me, the Capitol changed me, the rebellion changed me." She laid her hand against my cheek. "I don't want to see that happen to you."

"They may have changed you on the outside, but deep down, you're still my Catnip. You're not exactly the same, but you're still the girl I fell in love with, 6 months before Prim was reaped."

A tear glistened in her eye. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll still be Gale Hawthorne, no matter what happens." I pulled her close, and she buried her face in my jacket for a moment.

"We don't have all day." Haymitch grumbled. We pulled apart, and then I spotted a young girl and her mother.

"Katniss, look." I said, pointing. Katniss' eyes widened.

"Mom! Prim!" She ran to them, and enveloped them in a hug. They wandered over to us, and Prim pulled away to hug me. "I knew you'd find a way back to her." She whispered, and I couldn't help but smile. My family was right behind Katniss', and Mom and the kids gave me a quick hug before Haymitch hustled us inside. We had to go with Haymitch to start getting set up, while our families went someplace else to help get everyone settled. We parted with promises to catch up with each other late, and Katniss and I quickly followed Haymitch down the hall.

**I have a little bit of bad news. I will still continue to write this, but for the next couple weeks, I won't be able to post more. I leave on vacation on April 13th, and won't be back till the end of April. I won't have a ton of internet access, and I'll be busy anyway. I'm very sorry for this, and I know many of you are waiting anxiously for more of the story. But as soon as I'm back, I'll update this asap. Again, very sorry, but I'll be able to write while I'm gone, so I'll have plenty to post. I hope to get update one more time before I leave, but with school, packing, and everything else, that may not happen. Oh, and review please?**


	4. Training

**You guys got lucky. My brain started working like crazy, and I got this next chapter done. So sorry if I didn't respond to your review last chapter. I got busy with doing this, and everything else, and only got around to replying to a couple. I'll definitly make sure to reply to all of them for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy!**

The destruction to District 13 was still obvious, rooms caved in, rubble lying everywhere.

"We'll be staying in the lowest levels of District 13. The bomb shelters will be used as living quarters for the regular soldiers, and a few untouched rooms will be used by us." Haymitch said.

"What about a war room?" I asked, stepping carefully over a large chunk of the ceiling.

"A new room has been found, and the weapons room is still intact."

Katniss glanced sadly at the rooms as we passed by. "Not much of a place now."

"No, but it'll work." Haymitch replied. We walked in silence for several more minutes, and each level we passed brought more and more memories. Memories of Finnick and Annie, Boggs and Plutarch. Katniss' back was stiff, a sure sign she was working on keeping herself together. We reached what would be the new war room, and inside, a large circular table sat in the center, computers and other desks lining the walls. A man stood in front of a large brightly lit screen, and he turned as we walked in.

"Ah, Haymitch. And Katniss and Gale of course. You made it here safely."

"That we did." Haymitch replied. "Katniss, Gale, this is Waring Davis. He's one of the heads of this whole thing."

"A Capitol citizen?" I narrowed my eyes, noticing what looked to be a few alternations on his body.

"Yes, but I assure you, I'm on your side." Waring replied. "I've been working on starting another rebellion ever since we lost the last one."

"We?" Katniss looked like she shared my distaste for the man.

He chuckled. "You weren't the only ones fighting the rebellion. And I don't blame you for being wary of me. Capitol citizens can seem a bit shallow to the Districts. But I promise you, I have no love for the Capitol. They never did anything for me, so in turn, I won't do anything for them."

"You have any sort of plan of action?" I asked.

"Sort of. The main thing is to the get the Districts rallied, and ready to fight. You and Katniss will be in charge of that."

"More propos?" Katniss sighed dejectedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But they worked so well last time, I figured we should try and do them again. Beetee should be able to hack the Capitol's servers to get them broadcasted to the Districts. And along with that, you two are basically the head of all of this. While myself and others will be working on strategic plans of action, and other things, you two will make all the big decisions. With help of course. We don't expect you to run this thing by yourself."

Katniss nodded. "Well, can we start the propos now? The sooner we get them out, the better."

"Yes, of course." Waring replied. "I'll organize a camera crew. You can meet them on the surface."

"Sounds good." I slipped out of the room, and headed up, Katniss beside me. Within a few minutes, we had reached ground level, and a group of people were waiting with cameras.

"Katniss, Gale; Waring told us you would like to start working on propos." A lady said who introduced herself as Poppy.

"That's right. I replied.

"Well, we discussed it a little bit, and what we need to do is give you an image. Everyone knows about Katniss, she's the Mockingjay. They've only seen you a little. We need to give you a face, a place in this rebellion."

"We've got it covered. And we've got several takes anyway, right?" I said, glancing at Katniss to make sure she agreed with me, and she nodded.

"Yes, take as much time as you need." Poppy got the cameras ready, and Katniss and I wandered over towards some of the destruction caused by the Capitol's bombs. I looked back towards the cameras, and knew exactly what I would say.

"Capitol and District citizens, I stand before you today with a mission. A mission to end the Capitols' reign. Many of you question rebelling right now, so soon after the other one. You need a reason? Look around." I gestured towards the heaps of rubble. "The Capitol did this. They destroyed District 13. And you know what they did with the people who survived? Shot them. Lined them up, and killed them in cold blood. Men, woman, and children alike. A few they kept alive to send back to District 12. And those that did live were forced to watch the others die. This is what the Capitol is about!" My voice grew more forceful, and Katniss began speaking.

"Why should we put up with it? Why should we watch children, year after year, die? The time is now. We can't wait any longer. We've put up with this for 78 years, and I don't intend for that number to climb to 79! Rise to the occasion! Don't sit back, and watch the fight! Join in! Make the Capitol realize that they can't treat us like this! Make them realize that we deserve better, that the Hunger Games should never have been created!" Poppy and the rest of her crew was nodding in approval as they continued to film.

Katniss got quiet, looking at the ground for a moment before facing the cameras again. "1849. Any of you have an idea what the significance of that number is?" She paused. "The number of children that have died in the Hunger Games. 1,849 children have died in these cruel, and pointless Games. 1,849 children that never got their chance at life." She put more emphasis on her next statement. "1,849 children that never returned home." She stopped speaking, letting what she said sink in.

"So why should we make that number 1,872?" I picked up from where Katniss ended. "Why? We can't sit back! We can't let this continue! There's a storm coming Districts, and if you don't get ready for it, you'll find yourself wondering where this leaves you, and how you ever could have hesitated in joining the fight. As for the Capitol, I have a message for you." My eyes grew hard as I stared straight at the cameras. "Fire destroys everything. We're on our way President Snow. And this time, you _will _burn with us."

"Cut! Perfect, absolutely perfect!" Poppy gushed, looking extremely pleased.

Katniss looked a bit impressed. "Not bad Hawthorne. Got a way with words."

"I'm not the only one." I replied, slipping an arm around her waist, and we headed back inside.

A couple days later, we were sitting in the war room, discussing battle strategies.

"Thanks to Gale's and Katniss' amazing propo, uproars are happening everywhere." Haymitch said.

"So what's next? We storm the Capitol?" I asked.

Waring, Haymitch, and Dion, one of the military leaders, scoffed. "Storm the Capitol? That won't be happening for another few months." Waring said.

Katniss' eyes widened. "Another few months? We don't have that kind of time."

"Of course we do. The Capitol's waiting for us to make the first move. We have all the time in the world." He replied.

"I wouldn't say that. Not with all these uprisings. Maybe we can take a few months, but I think the sooner we can get this thing going, the better." I spoke up.

"I'd have to say I agree with him. We don't have a few months. We need to get into the Capitol as soon as possible." Haymitch agreed.

Waring shrugged. "Perhaps you're right."

"Then I ask again. What now?" Waring looked over at me. "Training. We're still working on getting more recruits, but the soldiers we do have need training. You, Katniss, and Dion will be leading that. While you do that, Haymitch, myself, and a few others will be working on getting control of the Districts, and forming a plan for attacking the Capitol. You two will also be doing frequent propos, something to keep the Districts motivated."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Then get to it." Waring answered, nodding his head.

A Couple Months Later

_A couple months have passed. During that time, Katniss and I have done nothing but train, and do propos. The training's exhausting work, doing 8 hours of it a day, but it'll be worth it in the end. Katniss, Dion and I lead separate training sessions, each of us teaching a different thing. Katniss works on aim, accuracy, and skill with guns; Dion is close range combat, and I'm battle strategy. The whole schedule's odd, but it manages to work. And at the end of day, we're ready to drop, but the soldiers are making progress. Each day, more refugees arrive from other Districts. We have complete control of Districts 12 through 7, and5. Fighting is still going on in the other Districts except for 2, and people are constantly escaping to one of "our" Districts, and either staying there, or coming to 13. The big storm is coming, and the real fighting will start. The time really is now._

"Let's go! I want to see progress here!" I yelled, watching my patrol continue to do laps outside.

"Just why do we have to run, boss?" One of them asked.

"Because you're all a bunch of lazy idiots, and need to get in shape! Now get moving!" I crossed my arms, and eyed them all. "Five more laps, and you can be done!" A round of sighs came from all of the soldiers.

"We've already done 30." One of the teenage boys muttered.

"Make that 10!"

"Nice going Devon! You've gotten us another 5 laps! Thanks a lot!" Devon got a sharp whack on the head.

"And because you all won't shut up, I'm making it 15!" An irritated look came over them, but they had the sense to stay quiet. Rolling my eyes, I watched them finish, then let them head to the showers.

"Remember, tomorrow's a big training exercise! Make sure you're ready!"

"Yes Boss!" They replied, and disappeared inside.

"You're enjoying that, aren't you?" Katniss called, jogging over to me.

"You mean being called Boss? I have to say its rather nice. You up for some hunting?" She laughed a little, nodded, and grabbing our bows, we jogged out to the trees. A huge fence went around the District, and we notified the guard by the gate that we were leaving, as well as put our trackers on.

Once we were out, and away from 13, I felt like I could really relax. The only place I felt truly happy was in the woods. Raising our bows, we set up, watching each other's backs like we always did. A couple hours later, we had a several squirrels, and a couple birds to show for our efforts.

"Can I ask you a question?" Katniss asked as we walked back.

"When can't you?" I replied, not fully paying attention.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Now she really had caught my attention. I turned to her, a surprised expression on my face.

"What do you mean do I think we're doing the right thing?"

"I mean, are we doing the right thing?"

"Katniss, what kind of question is that?"

She bit her lip. "We lost the first rebellion. What if we're just sending a bunch of people to their deaths?"

"Katniss." I dropped my prey down, and faced her. "The Capitol sends 23 kids to their death every year."

"I know. But what if we can't beat them? What if they're too strong?"

"Thinking like that means you're giving up hope."

"I know, I know!" Her words came out as an almost cry. "But how much longer must this go on? How much longer must we keep fighting?" Tears appeared in her eyes, and her hands dropped limply to her side.

My worry for her spiked, and I pulled her close. "When will it stop Gale? When can we get back to a normal life?"

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I soothed.

"No, it's not. Don't give me empty words that mean nothing. I'm so tired of being worried all the time. So tired of being scared that bombs will drop down, or…or, we'll be attacked, and you'll die!" She started crying, and I truly saw how much this was getting to her. Katniss was strong, but she was the type that just needed to get her emotions out once in a while.

"Katniss, look at me." I took her firmly by the shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to put with me for at least another 50 years." She sniffled a little.

"We _will _win this thing. The Capitol _will _fall, and in a few months, we _will_ be able to get back to the way things used to be. A life free of all of this." I waved my arm around. She leaned against me, and I ruffled her hair a little. "Hey, you're the strong one, remember?" I whispered teasingly. She gave the sound of someone trying to laugh after crying.

"We better get back." She said after a moment, pulling away, and picking up her game. I studied her for a second.

"You can always talk to me Katniss. Always. Don't ever forget that, okay?" She gave a small smile and nodded. I grabbed my prey, and put my arm around her shoulders as we walked back to 13.

**As I said last chapter, I won't be updating for a while. Still be writing some, just won't be able to update. If you get really, really lucky, I'll get one more chapter up Thursday. But don't count on it. I've still got packing, and school stuff to do. But who knows. Anyway, review please?**


	5. This and That

**As promised, here's a longer chapter. I am back from vacation, and back to writing more. I am a bit busy at the moment, but I'll get chapters up as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

I was walking by the new hospital when Prim spotted me.

"Katniss! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Prim." I gave her a hug, and she looked solemnly up at me.

"You never stop by anymore. And you usually spend the night with Gale."

"I know, I've just gotten busy lately. And Gale, well, it helps to have him close at night."

She gave a sad smile. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"You know I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks Prim."

"Anytime. You should go see Mom soon. She misses seeing you." I ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I will. Soon. And she should start eating with us more."

"Oh, you know she doesn't like to. Since the old cafeteria was destroyed, they had to clear another room, and this one's smaller, so it's more cramped. She just prefers to eat in the hospital, and then she can continue working."

"She works too hard."

"You're one to talk."

I chuckled. "I'll see ya later Prim, okay?"

She nodded, and disappeared back inside the hospital. I walked further down, towards the cafeteria.

"Hey you." Gale called from behind me. I turned, and waited for him to catch up.

"Heading to dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He slipped an arm around me, and we continued on our way.

When we reached the cafeteria, Hazelle and the kids were already there, as well as Johanna and Haymitch. They glanced over at us as we grabbed our trays, and took a seat. Today's dinner was squirrel, a side of vegetables, and a slice of bread. Not very exciting, but enough sustenance to get everyone through till the next meal.

"Training go well today Katniss?" Hazelle asked.

"Better than some days I suppose. We're still working on accuracy though. Some of them couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"At least yours try. My group is the laziest bunch I've ever seen." Gale replied.

"Oh, I had that group last week. And you're right." A wave of laughter went around the table.

"Just as long as you're getting something done." Haymitch said, taking a bit out of his bread.

"Oh, we are. It's just taking longer than I'd like." Gale leaned back in his seat, and Haymitch shrugged in response. My eyes felt heavy, and I rested my head on the table, intending to close my eyes for just a moment. It had been a long day, and I had gotten up early. But the next thing I knew, Gale was setting me down in our bed in our compartment. Technically, it wasn't "ours", but we just the two of us used it.

"I fell asleep?" I murmured groggily.

"Yup, ya did Catnip. Here." He tossed me some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in, and he disappeared into the bathroom to change while I did as well. I pulled them on, and tossed my other clothes to the side. Gale came back out, and crawled under the covers with me. I snuggled up into the crook of his elbow, feeling his arm come around me.

Gale drifted off, his breathing evening out. I listened to the thud of his heartbeat through his t-shirt, comforting myself with his presence. Gale meant more to me than anyone else in the world. He knew me better than I knew myself. He could comfort with me with just a few words, or a tight hug. If I ever lost him…I'd fall apart. I knew I would. Gale and Prim were the two people I absolutely couldn't live without. Haymitch was high up there too. My mother, well, I loved her more than anything, but we had never been particularly close. I would mourn her if anything ever happened to her, but I would go on. Losing her would be a wound time would be able to heal. Gale and Prim I weren't so sure about.

Unable to fall asleep, I just laid next to Gale, quietly watching him sleep. I slipped an arm around him, pulling myself close to him. His arm tightened around me, though he continued to sleep on. I laid there for awhile, sleep stubbornly remaining out of my reach. When the clock numbers flashed to 12:00, Gale's eyes fluttered open.

"You shouldn't have taken that nap Catnip." He said, his words a bit slurred as he was still half asleep.

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly aren't sleeping now." I merely shrugged. Gale pulled me closer, ruffling my hair a little. "We've got a busy day tomorrow. Try to get some sleep." I nodded, and Gale slowly rubbed my back, lulling me into sleep, and before I knew it, I had left reality behind, and entered dreamland.

Tonight for once, my dreams weren't plagued by the Games, President Snow, and other horrors. I was in a brightly lit room, Peeta standing by the far wall. My breath caught as I saw him, and suddenly, I was running forward, my arms outstretched.

His face broke into a smile, and he hugged me fondly. But something was different. It wasn't the hug he normally gave me, and I pulled away, my eyes accusing. He looked at me curiously.

"Why the odd face?"

"Why the odd hug?"

"Come on Katniss. You know our friendship isn't the same as when it was when I was alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Katniss, really. Do you honestly think we have anything romantic going on now?"

"Oh." I turned away, saying nothing more.

"Hey. It doesn't mean you don't mean more to me than anyone else. Come here you. I've missed you."

I couldn't keep a smile from breaking onto my face as Peeta pulled me close again.

"Why did you have to go?" I whispered. Peeta's eyes grew sad, and guilt filled as he turned away from me.

"I nearly killed you."

"Peeta." I took him by the shoulders, and spun him around. "That wasn't you. It was the Capitol's form of you. They tried to change you, make you into someone you're not. That was the person who nearly killed me. Not the Peeta that's my best friend."

"But…"

"No buts about it! I still love you just as much, just…not in the same way." Now it was my turn to look guilty.

"You can't spend the rest of your life alone Katniss. Maybe you and Gale were meant to be together. After all, I've found someone else."

"You have?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup, Delly."

"Delly's here?"

"You didn't know? After your family, along with Gale's, and several other people were airlifted out of District 12, the District started rebelling. Delly was killed when one of the Peacekeepers shot her."

"Oh, poor Delly."

"Don't pity her. I'm much happier now. I've got someone to spend my time with. Anyway, don't feel guilty about falling in love with Gale. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"As long as I know I'm not hurting you, I don't have any reason to feel a little guilty. Now, why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're doubting yourself Katniss. You don't think you can beat the Capitol. But you can. You and Gale together can bring them down."

"No, we can't Peeta. I thought we could...but maybe our efforts are just futile."

"Yes, you can, and no they aren't. Don't give up. Don't ever give up. You've got something the Capitol doesn't have."

"We have a lot of things they don't have, but what are you thinking of?"

"The will to go on, no matter how hard things get. The Capitol doesn't know what hardship is, they don't know how to suffer. Their determination only goes so far. Yours extends for infinity, and that along with many other things, will keep you going, and ultimately, win the war in the end." Peeta began to fade away, and I reached out for him.

"Don't go!" I cried, trying vainly to pull him back to me.

"Remember Katniss, you're never alone." His voice got quieter, and then I was waking up in my compartment, Gale's brown eyes blinking down at me.

"You okay Catnip?"

"Yeah. Just a dream?"

"A good one? You seemed to sleep sounder."

"I suppose. I dreamed of Peeta."

"What did he say?"

"That we can win this thing. And to tell me not to feel guilty about falling in love with you."

His eyes sharpened, and he abruptly got off the bed. "You feel….guilty, about falling in love with me?"

"No! I mean, with Peeta…"

"So you still can't choose between us. All this time, you haven't really loved me as much as I thought you did."

"Of course I did! Gale, you're the one I chose! The only reason I felt a little guilty, and I emphasize a little, is because I didn't want to hurt him! Besides, he's fallen in love again, so what does it matter?"

"It matters," He said angrily, "because I thought you loved me fully. I thought you didn't have any doubts."

"It's not doubts, it's.."

"Just forget it Katniss."

He stormed out of the room, and I hurled a shoe at the wall, feeling hopelessly upset and lost.

Gale's POV

I headed down to the weapons room, training not being till later. Beetee was down there, working on a new design for a gun.

"Need any help?" I asked, walking up. Beetee looked over at me.

"Gale, I didn't expect to see you today. But as a matter of fact, I could use some assistance."

He showed me what to do, and we worked in silence for several moments, till Beetee spoke up.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yes, something is. You've been brooding over there for the past 15 minutes." I threw down the pencil.

"Katniss and I had another fight."

"Okay, what's the problem?" He looked half-surpised at me, as though I shouldn't have been angry we had had another fight.

"Uh, we fought?"

"So? All couples fight now and then."

"Yeah, but we seem to all the time."

"Gale, the problem isn't that you're arguing. Every single couple that has ever walked the planet has argued at least a few times. People disagree. It's not the end of the world. You and Katniss aren't always going to see eye to eye. While you can be very similar, you both have your own personalities, ideas, and opinions. The issue comes with how you deal with the arguments. For example, how did you end today's fight?"

"Um…I kinda stormed off."

"That's your first mistake. You never storm off, and leave things brewing between you. If you don't mind discussing it, what was the argument about?"

I went on to explain Katniss' dream, and how I had reacted.

"Put yourself in Katniss' shoes. If you had previously fallen in love with someone, wouldn't you feel at least the tiniest bit guilty because you didn't want to hurt them? And partly because her decision in choosing you was easier as Peeta was dead?"

His observation was one I hadn't thought of before, and after a momente, I responded.

"I suppose so. But I thought she chose me because she loved me. Now I only think it was because Peeta was gone."

"No, it wasn't. But she had a hard decision to make. She was pursued by two young men, both of which she cared deeply about. No matter what person she chose, she'd be hurting someone. Now do you think that was a very easy position to be?"

"I….I guess not. Maybe I overreacted."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, okay, I did."

"Since that's settled, back to the issue of you two always arguing. Another problem, you two don't know how to work things out. You both get defensive, and either one or both of you winds up storming off. Sometimes, you just have to agree to disagree."

"But what about with things like today's argument?"

"You talk it out. Listen to each other, and work things out calmly."

I was quiet for a moment. "Thanks Beetee."

"Anytime." I quickly left the weapons room, and hurried off to find Katniss. Beetee really was a wise old man.

I found her near the new hospital, leaning against the wall, and appearing to be deep in thought.

"Katniss." She jumped as I spoke, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out.

"I talked with Beetee, and he basically knocked some sense into me."

She smiled faintly. "Prim did the same thing. Gale, I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry. Putting myself in your position, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was rash, and unthoughtful, and-"

"No it wasn't. I shouldn't have felt guilty about the way I feel. I can't change my feelings, so there's no use feeling guilty about it. And even if I did, I should have talked it over with you first thing, and gotten it worked out."

"Beetee said the same thing. Well, basically he said we don't know how to argue."

She raised her eyebrow. "We don't know how to argue?"

"Nope. We both get too defensive, and we don't talk things out."

"I can't disagree with that."

"So, friends again?" I stuck out my hand, a playful smile on my face.

"No silly." She replied, swatting my hand away. I didn't have the chance to respond, for she pulled me to her, and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back just as fully, entangling my hands in her hair. She pushed me against the wall, and we slid to the ground. For several minutes, we just kissed, and I was pretty much drowning in the sensation of being this close to her.

"I can't believe you two!" Johanna's voice sounded from above. Katniss scrambled off of me, her cheeks slightly pink. "Don't you know there's such a thing as bedrooms? And privacy?"

I glanced at Kattniss sheepishly, noticing her clothes were crumpled, her hair escaping from its braid. I was pretty sure I looked the same.

"Well I'm glad to see you two have made up. But honestly Katniss, you and Gale have your own compartment for a reason!" Prim stood in the doorway of the hospital, her arms crossed across her chest. Katniss looked as embarrassed as me.

"We weren't really thinking." Katniss said quickly.

"Obviously." Johanna snorted. "Well, come on Juliet, you're late for training." She grabbed her arm, and steered her in the direction of the surface. She turned back to stare at me. "As for you Romeo, you've got training as well. We're fighting a war if you hadn't noticed."

I just rolled my eyes, and followed her. As soon as I exited the compound, I headed for the woods where the training exercise would take place. My group was already waiting when I arrived.

"You're late boss." One of them observed. I gave him a cold, hard glare. "I'm not late, you're just early. Now today's training session is focused on getting ready for actual missions. You've already been divided up into patrols, with a few of you being assigned as patrol leaders. Leaders, you make most of the decisions, though when there's time, listen to the opinions of your patrol. You've been picked based on your abilities and strengths you've shown me over the past several weeks, so don't disappoint me."

"As for the rest of you, listen to your patrol leader. They make all the calls, and no matter whether you agree or disagree, you follow their orders. This is a bit of a test as to see if you're up to an actual mission. If you show today that you can't obey orders, I can guarantee you that the edge of District 13 is as far as you'll get. Understood?" I got a round of nods from everyone.

"Hidden in these woods are fake bombs. You are to locate them, disarm them, and get back here without being spotted. Katniss' patrol is acting as enemy soldiers. They'll be patrolling the woods, looking for any of you. They're armed with guns that are equipped with darts that will freeze you. You won't be able to move, and will have to stay there until the affect wears off. You'll be able to move your head, but no more than that. Most of you have some sort of weapon, and your leaders have devices which will help you locate the bombs. Not every patrol has the same equipment as the next. This mission has been designed as to help prepare you for any situation. Good luck."

I sat down in a nearby chair, and watched as the patrols organized. Some immediately disappeared into the trees, others stood by discussing, or arguing. I scratched a few notes down onto a piece of paper to use later. Eventually, all of the patrols had disappeared.

A Few Hours Later

"Congratulations. All of you did well, though some better than others. Our first actual mission will be coming up, and Katniss, Dion, and I will be discussing as to who will be going on the mission. Get some rest. Tomorrow there's not assigned training, but I expect all of you should find some worthwhile activity, such as practicing with guns, or other weapons, and not to spend your day lounging around your compartment. I will be paying attention to who does what, and that could affect whether you are assigned to the first mission, or future missions." My patrol nodded, and headed inside. I cleaned up the area, putting a few stray weapons away, and clearing some of the brush to the side. Gosh, they were a messy bunch.

Katniss appeared, her bow slung over her shoulder.

"How do you think your patrol did?"

"Some were great, some not so much, but overall, pretty good. Yours?"

"Same. We'll have a bit of work to do, deciding who goes and who doesn't."

"Yes, I expect Dion will want to work on that tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"Yes, he will." Dion walked up, carrying a gun under his arm. Despite us all having the same position, Dion was really the head of training. He had more experience, and being older, and knowing more helped put him in that position as well. Katniss and I were like apprentice, in a way, not that Dion didn't consult us with all the decisions we made.

"Are you two pleased with how your patrols did?" He asked, and Katniss and I both nodded.

"There are a couple who I know definitely won't be going, but a few stood out." I told him.

"Well, I can't say any of mine were spectacular, but they did alright. Far as I'm concerned, as long as they can obey orders, and shoot a gun accurately, they'll be fine."

"There's more to the missions than just that." Katniss argued.

"Maybe darling, but when it comes down to it, the person who lives is the one who can shoot the best. I'll see you later. I'm going to go see if I can scrounge up a drink from Haymitch."

"Good luck." I said, watching go him inside, then turned back to Katniss. "Where are you headed to?"

She shrugged. "No where in particular."

"Then how about we go see if Beetee needs a hand?"

"Sounds good to me." Shouldering my bow, we disappeared inside, leaving behind nothing but a trail of footprints to show anyone had walked there.

**Honestly, this was really just a filler chapter, so sorry if I bored any of you to death. Next chapter will be much more exciting. And I emphasize much.**

**Lucky for you, the next chapter is written. It just needs a little editing, and it'll be ready to be posted. Possibly as soon as tomorrow, though Friday is a possibility too. Review please? I really do love hearing from you guys. That way I can improve future chapters based on your imput. And those who review will get spoilers! I will respond to each review as quickly as possible. **


	6. A Quiet Goodbye

**_*_hides in the corner* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so VERY sorry! I know, it's been close to a month since I last updated, and I promised one two days after I posted the last chapter. I'm terrible, I know. May has just been a crazy month for me, and before I knew, 2 weeks had passed, and then another week, and I still hadn't updated. I've barely had time to think, let alone write. The writing may be awful in this chapter, so I'll apologize ahead of time. But its extra long, as a thank you for being so patient with me.**

I headed towards my compartment the next evening, eager to get a good night's rest. Katniss, Dion and I had spent the morning deciding who would go on the mission. We had made up a list, and sent it out, with orders to be ready to leave the following morning. The first mission was just a small one in District 5 to fully take it over. The Capitol's forces were severely weakened, and one final shove would push them out of the District.

After a brief lunch, Katniss and I had done a short propo, and the rest of the day had been a whirlwind. Co-leading the war with Katniss, there was an endless amount of stuff to do. Up until now, Haymitch had been taking care of it, as we were training. But with other people coming in to help, it unfortunately freed us for the morning tiring tasks. Effie was pretty much our secretary, following us around, and reminding us of the endless list of stuff to do. I felt like my mind had been wrung through a washing machine.

Katniss was already in bed, curled up with a book. She smiled as I walked in, and patted the spot beside her.

Tossing my t-shirt on the ground, I crawled under the covers, and pulled her next to me. She set the book aside, and gazed up at my eyes.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

"I think we've earned this, don't you?" Without giving me a chance to respond, she flicked the lights off, and pressed her lips against mine, wrapping her legs around me. I smiled in the darkness, and lost myself in the next hour, just kissing her harder and harder, as if it would never quite be enough…

I squinted as the lights were thrown on, the bright light suddenly aluminating the room. Katniss stirred, and as I untangled myself from her, I found I was staring up into the gaze of Johanna Mason.

"What the heck are you doing in here Mason?" I growled. She laughed.

"Enjoying the aftermath of a make-out session. You two look hilarious after one."

"Get out Johanna." Katniss snapped, sitting up in bed.

"Fine, but you two have got 5 minutes to be dressed and upstairs at the loading dock for the mission."

"What time…" Katniss glanced at the clock. "Crap it!" She yelled, vaulting from the bed. "We overslept!"

"Thanks for early wake up call." I said, giving Johanna a shove. She merely laughed. I got dressed in record time, and reached the door at the same time Katniss did. She grabbed her bow, and was about to rush out when I stopped her.

"Katniss, look down." She did, and her face reddened. "Pants. Pants are good." She muttered, pulling a pair out from her drawer. Johanna was pretty much rolling on the floor.

"Tell anyone about that, and you're all dead." She warned, giving both of us a glare.

"My lips are sealed." I said, pretending to seal them with a cocky grin.

"Mine aren't." Johanna announced, holding up a camera before darting out of the room.

"Johanna, I'm going to kill you!" Katniss yelled, running after her. Shaking my head, I followed them, wishing I understood girls.

"Nice of you three to show up." Haymitch said dryly as we arrived out of breath at the hovercar. I quickly regained my composure in front of the other soldiers, and ignored him. Dion stood nearby, looking slightly irritated that we were late.

"Don't get mad at me. I was getting the lovebirds out of bed. It was rather fun, especially since I got a nice view of Katniss about to leave the room without any pants on." Johanna replied, showing him the camera.

"Oh this I have to see." Haymitch took the camera, and roared with laughter. "That's just precious sweetheart."

"I hate all of you." Katniss muttered, giving up her attempts at getting the camera. Behind us, the soldiers were trying to hide their snickers and giggles. I decided to take pity on Katniss, and ordered them back in line. They scrambled to attention, playfully saluting as they did so. I chose to not pay any attention to their attempts at humor, and turned back to the others.

"The goal is to simply force the Peacekeepers out. Remember to not fire unless needed. We're not looking for bloodshed. And while you three are leading on the ground, we'll have hovercars bombing the base in the far corner of the District. The Capitol's been forced out of much of the district area, but they still have a strong hold on the northern section. " Haymitch said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We know all this Haymitch. We've been through this a thousand times before." I said boredly.

"And we'll go through it a thousand times more if I think it's necessary. Just because you're not in the Games doesn't mean I'm not still your mentor."

"You never were my mentor. Katniss was."

"Well now I am. I'll be monitoring you from here, and will give orders when necessary. See to it that you follow them. Now get going!" We were about to board the hovercar, when a voice behind us drew me to a stop.

"Wait for me!" Rory was standing there, a gun under his arm.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Coming with you."

"Yeah, like that'll happen."

"Gale, I've been training for weeks! I'm ready!"

"Soldiers who have been training for months aren't coming. Go back inside."

"No, I'm coming on this mission. I want to help."

"You can. By staying here."

"I'm 15 Gale! I don't need you to look after me anymore!"

"Rory, you're my brother. I'll look after you till you're a hundred. But that still doesn't change things."

Katniss gave him a sympathetic look. "Your turn will come eventually Rory. Just be patient."

Rory gave a huff, and pointedly turned away. Prim had apparently followed him, and shook her head as Rory walked towards her.

"I won't tell you I told you so, but I want you to know I'm thinking it."

"Oh shut up." Prim laughed, and Rory slipped his arm around her.

As we turned back towards the hovercars, I glanced curiously at Katniss.

"There something going on between those two that I should know about?"

She shrugged. "Oh, just puppy love. You know how kids can be at that age."

"We weren't."

"We had families to feed, and other responsibilities." We boarded the hovercars, Dion in one, Katniss in another, and Johanna and I in a third. After giving the signal, mine took the lead, and the other two followed. Within a few minutes, District 13 had faded away from view. And with it, went my feeling that this mission would go according to plan. I couldn't explain it, but I had a growing sense that today would be a day many of us would remember.

After a couple hours, District 5 grew into view. The hovercars landed on the outskirts of it, and we split up into our separate patrols. The goal was for the 3 patrols to push the Peacekeepers into the center plaza, surround them, and hopefully get to them surrender without bloodshed. Should they resist, we would be forced to fire upon them. Katniss, Dion, and I were leading each patrol.

"You two have your earpieces?" I asked, placing mine in my ear. We'd be in contact with each other through it, as well as with Haymitch. Dion and Katniss both nodded. "Well, good luck then."

"You too." Dion headed off, and Katniss and I parted with a quick kiss, though we were careful to hide it. We had mistakenly kissed in front of the soldiers once, and it had been weeks before the teasing had stopped.

Johanna was in my patrol, along with several other soldiers. Using my radar cuff, I pulled up the map of District 5, my patrol's path laid out.

"What direction?" Johanna asked. She wasn't in charge, but with her experience, she was definitely a rank above the other soldiers.

"Right." I replied, pointing down one of the roads. She nodded, and we set off, weapons drawn.

The first Peacekeeper we encountered was alone. He clearly had no intention of surrendering, a fact proved by him pulling out his gun.

"Stay your fire!" I ordered, yanking out my stun gun. One quick shot sent him falling to the ground. We left him there, as he'd be out for quite a while.

We made our way through the quiet streets, occasionally seeing a face in a window of a nearby house. But as soon as they saw us, they quickly ducked back behind the curtain. So much for support from the citizens. Though I couldn't really blame them. The last rebellion had failed, and they probably figured this one would as well.

Katniss' voice sounded in my earpiece.

"Gale…" I could hear a roar in the background, and had to focus to hear what she saying us. "Peacekeepers. A whole group of them. We're being overwhelmed."

"Send me your location." A moment later, my radar cuff beeped, and Katniss' spot flashed on the map. It was too far for us to get there in time.

"I'm not close enough, but I'll see if Dion can help." I didn't hear a response immediately. "Katniss?"

"Sorry, had to take care of Peacekeeper. So much for no bloodshed." Her voice sounded again. "And okay. We should be able to hold out till then. We might be able to do without Dion, but I don't want to take that chance." I quickly contacted Dion, and alerted him of Katniss' predicament.

"We're not too far from her. I'll try to get my patrol over there." He responded.

"Thanks Dion." As we walked, I radioed Haymitch as well.

"You aware of Katniss' situation?"

"What do you think I'm doing, taking a nap? Of course I'm aware, and I've given her instructions. Focus on your own patrol Hawthorne."

"She's my girlfriend Abernathy. It's my job to look over her."

"Katniss is a capable young woman. You start being overly protective, and I'll start fearing for your life."

"I don't doubt that a bit." We clicked off, and several minutes later, Katniss' voice sounded once more.

"Everything's good. Continue on with the plan."

"Got it."

I walked ahead of my patrol, my feet softly thudding on the ground. The sky was sunny, with a few clouds. Things were quiet, a little bit too quiet, and I stayed on high alert, ready for anything.

"Boss!" One of the soldiers called, and I turned in the direction he was pointing at. A line of Peacekeepers stood ahead, their guns drawn.

"Surrender, and you won't be killed. Fight, and whoever's left will be executed." One of them called.

I was about to respond, when someone beat me to it.

"Like we'd ever surrender. You guys are a bunch of cowards!" I whirled around at the sound of Rory's voice. He stood near the back, and the soldiers parted so I could see him.

"Stupid kid." Johanna muttered next to me.

"I told you to go back inside! Just what in the blazes are you doing here?" I growled.

"Helping out. Like I said."

"You disobeyed me Rory. You and I are going to have a long talk when we get back. Get to the hovercars, and you'd be wise not to disobey me this time."

"I'm helping you guys whether you like it or not!"

"Gods, why do I have to have such a thoughtless, and irresponsible brother? If he gets himself killed because of this, I swear I won't shed a tear." I said more to myself than Rory. But he heard, and the hurt look that came over his face would later slice right through me.

"I said get back-" The sound of gunfire cut me short, and I had to forget about Rory for the moment, and deal with the Peacekeepers.

"Spread out! Three-point-arc formation!" I shouted. The soldiers obeyed, Rory getting into position with them. I wanted to wring his neck, but it'd have to wait till later. We pushed forward, forcing the Peacekeepers back against a couple buildings. Shots continued to split the air, the dust swirling around us. I coughed, and raised my hand to my sleeve to keep from breathing in the debris. I heard Haymitch click on.

"Update me Hawthorne."

"Group of Peacekeepers fired on us. And Rory snuck on the hovercars. He's here, and fighting."

"Get him out of there. He has way too little training to be fighting."

"If you hadn't noticed, we're being fired upon. I have more important matters on my hand."

"More important than your own brother?"

"This is the mission we're talking about. This could determine whether we win or lose. Rory will have to take care of himself."

"Fine. Just try to avoid as little commotion as possible. I want this mission clean and quick."

"It will be." I focused back on the fight, firing a several shots. A few of my patrol had been injured, but no one was down yet. Johanna was a blur, ducking and firing a mile a minute. I continued to fire, keeping low to the ground to avoid the wave of bullets coming at us.

As we pressed forward, the distance between us and the Peacekeepers shortened considerably till we were practically among them. Since Dion, and Katniss were a ways away, and had already dealt with one group, I didn't notify them of our situation. Yet. If things got worse, I'd be forced to. But I hoped not. The mission had already been compromised enough.

And then things began to look up. The Peacekeepers were weakening, more of them dropping or giving up their guns. Those that did surrender were pushed to the other side of the street by a couple of my patrol.

As I looked for Rory, I spotted a Peacekeeper hit him with the butt of his gun, and he went down. As Rory reached to pick it back up, another hit sent it spinning away. He was bleeding from a head wound, clutching his arm, and despite my anger towards him, my heart still went out to him. Raising my gun, I made my way towards him, intending to come to his aid. But I was too late.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Rory was practically lying on the ground, raising his hand, and saying something as if he were surrendering. But the Peacekeeper ignored him, held up his gun, and shot my brother in the head.

I screamed his name, and flew towards him, my feet slamming against the asphalt street. My breath was coming in gasps, and panic was threatening to choke me. Shots continued to ring out, but I heard none of it, everything just fading away. In one flash, the Peacekeeper was dead, and I was by his side. I could hardly think straight, my emotions going in all different directions. His eyes were closed, and he laid deathly still. In the background, I heard the remaining Peacekeepers defeated, and silence overtake the street as my patrol noticed me. Johanna made her way towards me, but I was barely aware of any of it. The only thing on my mind was my limp brother lying in my lap.

"Come on Rory, wake up!" I begged, pounding on his chest. I got no reaction. "Dang you! You can't die on me Rory! Gods, wake up!" My voice rose to practically a scream as I desperately tried to resuscitate him. Several minutes passed, and Rory remained as still as ever. I felt Johanna's hand on my shoulder, gently pushing my arms back to my sides. It was no use. Rory was gone for good.

"Rory, please. Please don't go. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for being mad. Just please open your eyes. Please, please, don't leave. I need you. I need you more than anything." I whispered, taking his hand in mine, and looking into his eyes, so desperately hoping to see his vibrant brown irises looking back at me. But they didn't. My hands fell limply to the ground, a wave of grief, horror, anger, and so much else rushing over me.

I put my face in my hands, trying to keep back the tears. I should have been more forceful, should have made sure he went back inside. It was my fault he was dead. My most grievous fault.

"Come on Gale. It's time to go." Johanna said softly. I got to my feet, putting a wall up around my emotions. I couldn't break down now. I nodded for Johanna to take the lead, and after giving me a sympathetic look, something that was rare for her, she did.

I pressed a button my earpiece, and contacted Katniss.

"Trouble?" She asked as she heard me.

"Not anymore. Rory's dead." I replied, my voice hollow.

"What?" A gasp escaped her.

"Rory, he's dead. He followed us, hid on the hovercars. He was killed in a fight with some Peacekeepers."

"Oh Gale."

"Just thought you should know." I clicked off, giving her no chance to reply. She'd worry about me, but she worried about everyone.

"Focus on the mission Gale. Just focus on the mission." I heard Haymitch quietly talking to me through my earpiece. "Don't let his death be in vain. Defeat these Peacekeepers. For him." I couldn't find my voice to give a response.

We made our way through the streets, and I felt as if I could take anything on. Let the Peacekeepers come. I'd shoot them all dead in their tracks. These rats who called themselves humans would pay for it, and pay for it dearly.

My emotions had shut down, in order for me to focus on the mission. The time for grieving was later. I would avenge Rory's death, and see to it he got the justice he deserved. The Capitol would regret the day they crossed Gale Hawthorne.

We rounded up a few more Peacekeepers, and reached the center plaza. Dion and Katniss were already there, the other groups of Peacekeepers sitting in the center. They looked dejected and worried about what we would do.

I saw Katniss trying to catch my eye, but I didn't look at her. I couldn't take pity or sympathy right now.

"You'll all be taken back to District 13 as war-" Dion began, but I cut him off.

"No. We have no need for prisoners. We could never trust them, and they'd be no use to us."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Dion looked at me curiously.

"Shoot them. Shoot them all."

"Gale!" Katniss' outcry echoed across the plaza.

"Shut up Katniss." She didn't.

"You're speaking out of grief, and anger. You have every right to hate them, to wish them dead, but you're making a rash decision. We can't-"

"I said SHUT UP!" My voice rose to a shout, and she gaped at me. I had never snapped like that at her. A hurt look came over her face, but I ignored it, and turned to the soldiers.

"I said shoot them!" They seemed caught between obeying me, and obeying Katniss, so they looked to Dion, who just waved his hand for them to go ahead.

"They did the same thing to us. Let 'em have a taste of their own medicine." Katniss' expression changed to pure fury, and throwing her gun to the ground, stomped out of the plaza.

"Wait." I held up my hand. "Make it slow. They deserve to suffer." The soldiers hesitated, but reluctantly started shooting slowly. They tore them apart, hitting arms and legs before hitting vital organs. Peacekeeper after Peacekeeper fell, they cries and shouts splitting the air.

Blood splattered on the pavement, the ones lying still screaming in pain. Dion was looking at me with a wary look, seeming to be not happy I was taking it to this level. But still, I couldn't help but relish every death. They deserved it for what they did to Rory, and for what they did to so many others. Fiona, Stryder, Rose, Eli, little Terra…They were all dead because of them and the rest of the Capitol. It was time they got to feel what they had done to us for so many years.

When it was finished, we marched back to the hovercars in silence, leaving the bodies piled in the center plaza. Let the Capitol see what happened when they messed with us. Katniss was waiting, and wouldn't even look at me. She made a point of not getting into the same hovercar as me. A small part me felt guilty, but at the moment, I didn't really care. The only thing I could think about was Rory.

As the hovercars flew back towards District 13, Johanna turned to me.

"Don't worry about Katniss. The world won't suffer because we have a few less Peacekeepers. Sure, you may have done it in a more brutal way, but the Capitol's done that and worse. You just know how she is about doing stuff like that."

I didn't respond, or even acknowledge that she had spoken. Now that the mission was over, the full reality of what had happened was hitting me.

"Gale?" The soldier at the wheel looked nervously over at me, and I glanced up.

"Just got word from Haymitch. The attacks on the base were successful. The mission's been fully accomplished." I merely nodded, and went back to looking out the window.

When we landed the hovercars, Prim was the first to meet us.

"I can't find Rory anywhere! Please tell me he didn't follow you."

I couldn't find the words to answer her, and my dejected face sent her spirits falling.

"Prim." Katniss took Prim's hands in hers. "Rory was killed."

Prim stared at her. "But…he can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry Prim." Tears filled Prim's eyes, and she darted away, Katniss calling after her. She was about to follow her, when Johanna stopped her.

"Let her go. She needs some time to herself." Katniss stopped in her tracks, though she looked reluctant to. She glanced my way, and Johanna whispered something to her. After a moment, Katniss walked slowly in my direction, but I brushed past her, and her eyes filled with hurt. I didn't turn back though. I couldn't. Not now.

Haymitch met me when I slipped through the doors, his eyes slightly sympathetic.

"You'll get through it kid. Rory died fighting for us. That won't soon be forgotten."

"He died because I didn't make extra sure he stayed."

"He was determined to follow you. Not even the sun, moon, and stars could have stopped him."

"It doesn't change the facts." Haymitch shrugged, and continued outside. I noticed he didn't mention what I had done. I couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing. I continued down the hallway, a very unpleasant conversation awaiting me.

"Mom?" I called her name as I entered our family's compartment. She exited her bedroom, a brush in her hand.

"Gale, you're back." She noticed the hollow look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Rory followed us. I told him to stay, but he didn't. While fighting some Peacekeepers, he was…he passed on."

The brush clattered to the floor.

"Rory's…"

"Dead." I finished for her. She leaned against the wall, her face as white as a sheet. But then an angry look came over her, her eyes getting a look that scared the heck out of me.

"I told you to look after him. Its your fault he's dead."

"I tried! He wouldn't listen!" I scrambled to try and defend myself, while the small voice in the back of my head told me she was right.

"I told you to look after him! I told you to protect him, to take care of him, to see to it that he wasn't hurt! I told you to not let him die!"

"Mom…"

"Get out! You are no longer welcome near me, Posy, or Vick! Just stay away from us! Stay as far away as you possibly can!"

I stumbled towards the door, flinging it open before darting out into the hallway. Mom screamed something behind me, and the door slammed shut. Katniss was standing a few feet away, a quiet and sad look on her face.

"She'll come around. She's just looking for someone to blame. It's natural for people to do that." She said softly, before turning, and walking down the hall. I stared after her, but not because of what she had said. It was because of the look in her eyes, the look that told me she was keeping her distance. She resented me for what I had done on the mission, but couldn't she see that those Peacekeepers deserved to die?

_Or did they? You killed them in the same way they killed Rory. Are you really any better than they are? Or are you just as much a monster as President Snow? You created the trap for the Nut. You said hateful things to Rory, and you killed people in cold blood, as well as tortured them. Who does that make you Gale Hawthorne?_

But then…Katniss stopped, and turned around, about half-way down the hall.

"Who are you Gale? I'm not really sure anymore. You killed them, _tortured _them, people who didn't have a weapon, any way to fight back. You tore them apart, made it slow, and agonizing. The least you could have done was killed them quickly. I know they killed Rory, and many others, but stooping down to their level makes us no better than them. This time…you crossed the line Gale. I think you need to work out a few things before we continue what relationship we have. The road you're looking down is the road of a monster. And that's one road I won't accompany you on."

I didn't have the words to respond.

"Rory was a loving brother, friend, and son. He died fighting for us, and for his service, and dedication, we thank him. He was quite a person, and will be missed by many. Rory, I'm so sorry for the way things ended between us. I love you more than anything, and I'd give the world to be able to go back and change things. I hope you can one day forgive me. Goodbye Rory." My voice caught, and I took a step back. I wasn't really proud of my little speech. It sounded rehearsed, and not at all personal. But it was what I had. Three days had passed since Rory's death, and I had spent all that time alone, not bothering to go to training. Katniss barely even looked at me, Mom hated me, and for all I knew, Prim hated me too. My life was really going great at the moment.

We were standing by our old house in District 12 for the funeral. Haymitch, Katniss, Prim, and her mom, my family, Johanna, Beetee, Dion, Waring, and a few others were in attendance. Posy and Vick stood by Mom, who refused to let them near me. But somehow, I don't think they would have come to me, had she let them. I think they blamed me too, but I couldn't hold that against them. They had every right to.

The small ceremony concluded; dirt was shoveled onto Rory's casket, and he disappeared into the ground forever.

We proceeded silently back to the hovercars, and returned to District 13. As soon as I slipped through the doors, I walked rapidly away, not bothering to look back. I went to the small supply closet, the one that had once been Katniss' refuge. Now it was mine. I had taken to sleeping here, not being able to go back to my own. There were no spare compartments, and though someone would have given theirs up to me, there was no way I would ever ask.

I closed the door tightly shut, basking in the soft darkness of the room. I leaned against the wall, and slid down it, my hands clenched. I couldn't get the hurt look on Rory's face when I said those cruel words out of my mind. I had truly hurt him, something I had never done before. And I would never get the chance to make it up to him. He was gone, leaving things a mess between us. We'd never be able to straighten it out, and I would hate myself forever for it.

_You crossed the line Gale._

_More important than your own brother?_

_Get out! Just stay away from Posy, Vick, and me!_

_I can't believe I have such an irresponsible, thoughtless, and insubordinate brother._

_Shoot them. Shoot them all._

_I'm the reason my own brother is dead. I gave him such cruel words, hurt him so. I focused only on the mission, not at all on him. And then I tortured some Peacekeepers. Their screams, and cries of agony…is this what I'm coming to? Katniss is keeping her distance, for one obvious reason. She thinks I'm becoming some sort of monster, an angry, hatred filling, endless fire. What if she's right about that? What's happening to me? I did all those awful things, and didn't blink an eye when I did them. I _enjoyed _ watching some people torn apart, watching them scream, begging for mercy as their blood poured out onto the sidewalk. They begged for me to end it, but still I continued to cut them apart…_

_Who have I become?_

I was yanked out of my thoughts by the creak of the supply closet door opening. Katniss slipped in, leaving the door ajar slightly to let in a silver of light. Without a word, she took a seat across from me, sitting cross-legged on the ground. I waited for her to speak, but she didn't even look up.

Finally, "What do you want Katniss?" I asked tiredly. She glanced up sharply.

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"You're in here, aren't you?"

"So? Maybe I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Rather curious for you to choose the same closet as me." She shrugged, and we lapsed into an appalled silence.

"Who am I Katniss?" I said after a moment.

"Gale Hawthorne."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

She didn't answer immediately. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know me the best. Or at least, you used to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe just that I'm turning into some sort of monster."

"Gale." Her tone turned sharp. "Don't you dare say such a thing."

"Why not? Everyone's thinking it."

"They are not."

"I tortured those Peacekeepers Katniss! I killed them in a cold blood! What kind of person does that make me?"

"A grieving one."

"That wasn't because of grief, a fact you are well aware of."

"No, it's not a fact I'm well aware of. It hadn't been more than an hour since Rory died in your arms. You were raging against the Peacekeepers, grieving for Rory, and eager to give him justice. Your anger and grief got ahead of you. So you were a little ruthless. We all make mistakes, not just you. So don't start acting like this makes you a monster. It's childish, and I'm done with it."

Katniss wasn't always the comforting type with me. Taking the route of almost accusing me for questioning who I was becoming was completely her style. She stared defiant at me, just daring me to shoot back another comment. I made a stupid decision, and took the dare.

"You're done with it? Well, then if I'm turning into some sort of monster, I guess you're done with me. Done with _us._" I never saw her next move coming. In one swift move, she had strode across the room, and delivered a slap sharp across my cheek. My face snapped to the side, and I raised my hand to the red mark, though I wasn't really shocked.

"I should have-" Her lips cut me off as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was too surprised to do anything but kiss her back.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in between kisses. "For leaving you when you needed me most."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. You were alone, and forced to deal with your emotions by yourself. You had not only your family, but your girlfriend as well, turn away." I felt something wet on my cheek, and realized she was starting to cry.

"Katniss, don't cry. Please. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the one who was cruel to Rory, cruel to the Peacekeepers. And I never got the chance to right things with Rory. He died feeling hurt by what I said, feeling angry at me. I'll never be able to fix things. I hurt him, and I can never say I'm sorry." By the time I stopped talking, I realized I was crying too. Crying for what I did, crying for losing Rory, crying for just being in such a mess.

Katniss pulled me to her, laying my head on her shoulder. Wet drops splashed onto my shoulders, and for a while, we just sat like that. I hadn't cried since the day Rory died, and I cried for him now. I cried for hurting him, and for never getting the chance to say goodbye.

"Go on Gale." Katniss urged. A few days had passed since Katniss and I made up, and during that time, we just spent every second together. I was trying to get through Rory's death, but everything seemed to remind me of him. It didn't matter where I looked, I always saw him. But I was managing, getting through each day. Losing him was just a wound only time could heal. And now we were standing outside my family's compartment, Katniss encouraging me to make up with my mom. She still wasn't speaking to me, but Katniss' mother had talked to her, supposedly easing my path to redemption with her. I could only hope that was true.

"Gale, it's now or never. Go on." Katniss gave me a little push, and I finally raised my hand to knock on the door. I hesitated for a moment, but knew Katniss was right. I couldn't wait any longer. I rapped three times, and a moment later, heard my mom call come in.

I nervously stepped through the door, and when my mom caught sight of me, she stiffened, but didn't look angry. I was hopeful that was a good sign.

"Mom." I said in greeting. She gave me a small nod back, lifting the iron from the shirt she was pressing.

I lost the formality with her, my guarded expression disappearing from my face.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Her eyes flickered, but she didn't say a word.

"I told him to go back to the hovercar, I told him he wasn't supposed to be here. But I was too harsh with him. I was angry, and…said things I shouldn't have. Things I can never apologize for. Things I'll always feel guilty for. I'd give anything to be able to go back in time, and change things. I don't expect you to forgive me, or even talk to me, but I just want you to know, I hate myself for what I did. For not protecting him better. Maybe someday you can forgive me." I turned to leave.

"Gale." Her voice stopped me, and I looked over at her. Her hands were slightly clenched, her eyes reflecting the grief she had to be going through.

"I do forgive you. I was angry, and needed someone to pin the blame on. Rory was set and determined to go on that mission. You nor anyone else could have stopped him. But right now, I need some space. You look so much like him, and every time I see you, I see him. I don't hate you, don't blame you, but I just can't be around you right now."

I nodded. "I understand." I started to go, but once again, she spoke up before I could.

"I love you." I could see tears glistening in her eye, and tears were in my own.

"I love you too." I said hoarsely, and quickly left.

Katniss was standing outside, looking a little bit emotional.

"I know I shouldn't have listened in, but I just couldn't help myself."

I pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't mind a bit Catnip."

***in a squeaky voice* Am I forgiven? Review please? (Even though I don't deserve it) I promise the next update won't take so long. Unfortunatly I don't have it any of it written, but because you guys deserve a much faster update, I'll get write on it. Again, I am so, so, so sorry for the long delay.**


	7. Getting Ready and Author's Note

A few days had gone by since I had had my talk with Mom. Rory's passing still left an ache, but I was managing to push it the side. My moment of grief and weakness was over. I had to return to being the soldier the Districts needed me to be.

"Gale!" I heard Haymitch's voice bark at me from down the hall, and I quickly stopped to look at him. "War room, now. There's a meeting going on."

Two soldiers were guarding the door the war room, and when they saw it was us, they made no hesitation in stepping to the side to let us pass.

Every head in the room looked up as we entered.

"So you finally showed up. Stop to kiss along with the way?" Johanna said in her usual tone of voice. Her feet were propped up, and she leaned back in her chair. I ignored her, and took a seat.

"Something wrong?" Katniss asked, sitting beside me.

Haymitch sighed. "This rebellion has been going on four 4 months now. Supplies are starting to dwindle, and the soldiers are getting weary. Districts 1, 2, and 3 are in tight control of the Capitol. Things don't look bright, and we need to end this war."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" I looked at Haymitch quizzically.

"I'm suggesting we drop this doomed to fail plan of Waring's, and take a safer approach."

Waring banged his fist on the table. "The only way to take down the Capitol is by attacking the Capitol! You know this Haymitch!"

"And I also know the kind of security they have!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down already. Waring, what are you suggesting?" Katniss said, holding her hand up.

"I'm suggesting we storm the Capitol."

"Just attack it outright? No sneaking in, or anything?"

"No. We attack it using a few military formations, and force our way in."

"I'm telling you, it didn't work in District 2, and it's not going to work here." Haymitch said exasperated. Gale looked thoughtful, and leaned back in his chair.

After a moment, he sat up suddenly, and asked, "Does anyone have a map?"

"Yeah, right here." Waring pulled one out from a stack of papers. Grabbing a pen, Gale leaned forward, and began to explain. "Here's my idea. If they get attacked, they expect it to be on the east side where all the entrances are. What if we create a diversion here, and send in patrols on the west side while they're being occupied?"

Waring didn't respond immediately. "The west side is harder to attack."

"Yes, but they won't be expecting us to attack here, and we'll be keeping them busy over on the east."

"It could work." Haymitch said, looking closely at the map. "Better than your plan anyway."

Waring rolled his eyes.

"Since I'm clearly not going to get any votes for my plan, I guess I'll have to agree. But you're in charge of this Gale. You're coordinating and organizing everything."

"I can do that."

"You better. Because if you mess everything up, you won't set a foot outside of District 1 again."

"I understand."

"Good. Now get going. We have a war to win." I nodded, and excusing myself, left the room.

A few hours later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, and Katniss appeared. I gave her a smile. "Hey Catnip."

She returned the smile. "How's the plan going?"

"Pretty good. It'll be done soon."

"This could be it, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Whatever happens on this raid determines the end of war."

"Kind of a frightening prospect, isn't it?"

"Having Panem's future in our hands? Yes, it is."

She gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We'll do it. We have to. I'm going to grab some popcorn. You want any?"

"Sure. I'm going to be here a while."

She nodded, and disappeared out the door.

**Author's Note:**

**I owe all of you a very sincere apology. Not only for the very, very, very horribly written, horribly short chapter, but also for my lack of updates. The past month or so has just been crazy for me. I've had everything going on, and I've had no time to write whatsoever. And my muse hasn't been very cooperative either.**

**I don't see myself getting much writing done in the next couple weeks. I feel terrible about it, I really do. I know you guys want updates, and I'm not delivering. I'm trying my hardest, and will have another one up as soon as possible. I had planned to do something else with the story, but I think I'm going to begin to wrap it up. But that doesn't mean nothing else big is going to happen! Trust me, I have a very good idea up my sleeve, and it'll require at least a few more chapters.**

**Again, I'm so sorry. I promised a fast update last chapter, and that obviously didn't happen. Is anyone still even interested in this story? Only got a couple reviews last chapter. I hope so, and if not, I guess I'll have to drop it if no one's going to read it. So review please!**


	8. Teaser And 2nd Author's Note

"Move out!" Gale's voice echoed across the clearing as the last soldiers climbed into the hovercars. He got into one himself and slammed the door shut. Each craft slowly lifted into the sky and Gale glanced out the window as he saw Katniss staring intently at something on the ground. Prim watched them leave, a quiet and set expression on her face.

"She's not a kid anymore, is she?" Gale murmured.

"No, she isn't." Katniss quietly replied.

It was a little bit of a ride to the Capitol, especially since they were avoiding any other hovercars. But finally, as they neared it, the group split up, most heading towards the east where they would create a distraction. Gale's, along with 2 others, would head to the west, and sneak in from there.

"Nervous?" Gale asked. Katniss shook her head.

"I've been waiting for this."

"We all have." He patted her knee as he looked out the window. "This is it. This is the day we finally take back our home."

He gazed at her for a moment, then leaned forward, and kissed her. Haymitch pretended not to notice.

Katniss pulled him close, but as the hovercars began to descend, reluctantly let go.

They snuck out, with Gale in the lead. Haymitch was staying in the hovercar to keep watch from above.

"Ok, so you all know the plan. Split up into three groups and get to President Snow's mansion. Do not make a scene. Our only chance is to stay unnoticed. The Peacekeepers will be busy dealing with the attacks on the east side, but there may still be a few around, so make sure to stay hidden. Dion, Katniss, keep me posted on your status."

"Will do." Signaling to his soldiers, Dion disappeared into an alleyway.

"Be careful Catnip."

"I always am." She replied. She caressed his cheek, then with a sad smile, jogged lightly away with several following her. Gale glanced at the small group that surrounded him.

"Let's do this."

I led my group through quiet alleyways and busy streets. We were always on the lookout. I had hoped to get to President Snow' s mansion without being seen, but luck wasn't on my side.

Katniss was under attack. She was trying to talk to me through the radio and I could hear shouts in the background.

"I've gotta go Gale!" She said hurriedly and the line went dead. A few moments later, a man came back on.

"Gale?" His voice had an edge to it.

"What? Where's Katniss?"

"She…she ducked into a building for cover. It…it…"

"It what?"

"It blew up."

**Yes, this is just a teaser. And yes, the last part of the story will be up this weekend. Basically, here's what's happened. Writer's block decided to hate me, school got crazy, and I found I wasn't writing nearly as much as I used to. I had thought that I would major in writing in college, but the more I think about it, the more I want to go with music. I'm a freshman, and lately, I've been focusing completly on my violin, as well as planning out the other music classes I plan to take. I still love writing, but I'm not sure I could ever make a career out of it, and violin is everything to me.**

**This will be the last story I put on here. As for my others, well, they're just not going to get finished. I wasn't going to finish this one, but I got a couple reviews from people begging me to update, and I felt bad, so I'll at least get up the ending to this, one that it deserves.**

**RunningfromDarkness**


End file.
